if you give an uchiha a cupcake
by itasasu2002
Summary: a kagome and sasuke fanfic i thought of in 2011.based off the story "if you give a mouse a cookie" ps. sorry for the crappy writting. thank you.


It was a fine sunny day,kagome higurashi was alone at her house and the rest of her family had went to go visit their sick grandmother was watching t.v until she heard her stomach growl."oi I think i'm hungry.I'll go see what i have in the fridge~"She chirped as she skipped along into the little raven haired girl had searched the fridge she found some chocolate cupcakes from soutas 10th birthday party last she stuck with that grabbing a glass of milk,she had sat down and munched on her chocolate she saw a pair of cat ears sticking up in the had thought it was bouyu,who was playing with her."oh bouyu your such a silly neko!"The raven haired said as she walked soon as kagome opened the window a head had popped out and scared poor little kagome!"EEEEKK!"she shrieked as she fell on her soon as she got up she had gotten a good look at the culprite that scared her half to was a beautiful short raven haired boy,with black cat ears and a tail! he had pal skin and looked to be around her age, boy was wearing a white long sleeved opened shirt,along with some blue pants and a cloth and belt that wrapped around it."W-who are you?"She questioned as she walked closer to the boy had looked at her."My name is uchiha you?"he spoke cooly."Higurashi...higurashi kagome.."She spoke a little nervously." you alone?is there anyone else here with you?"He questioned."well techneclly yes and family went to go visit my grandmother for the had fallen ill so shes in the hospital at the moment."kagome explained to the male raven boy."I see...sorry about i should leave you be now."Sasuke spoke as he was about to kagome stopped him."W-wait!before you go..would you like to come in for a quick snack?"Sasuke had looked at her blankly,well he was getting rather hungry after roaming around the city."well, just once."He spoke as he hoped through the open window to join her for the snack."cupcakes?"He thought with a grimace on his face as he sat down."N-nani?Whats wrong?Sasuke-san?"kagome worried as he looked at his ears witch were flat against his skull."I..Don't like sweet things.."He shiverd as he pushed his plate away."Nani!?how could anyone resist delicouse cream filled cupcakes!?"Kagome gasped with shock."I don't know,i just don't like sweets is all."He replyed."Well i think you should try one."Kagome scowled alittle as she pushed the plate back to had grimaced even more."But I don't-""just try it atleast!"she had no choice but to take her advice and try had slowly grabbed the cupcake off the plate,he had looked to kagome who was watching nudged her head in took a small bite into soon as the taste of frosting and chocolate hit his tounge his ears pircked up and he cupcake was delicouse!Sasuke had kept devouring the cupcake in one bite."That was good!Tell me do you have any more?"He qestioned her eagerly wanting more of the sugary bread."Why yes we do."kagome chirped as she got to the fridge and took out more boy imediantly took the whole tray and began to devour all the sasuke and kagome ate their thought sasuke needed a bath."wow you really did work on those cupcakes!"She spoke as she pointed to all the frosting stains on his body."sorry,got carried 't i?" He apologized as he walked to the had took his bath,after he had gotten dressed and walked into the living room were kagome was sitting on the couch looking at a list of chores her grandfather had left her."oh man this is going to take up my whole day!"The girl cried as she handed sasuke the list for him to soon as he saw the list,he had gotten a good idea."Hmm,You know,kagome-san.I can get all these chores done for you within a few hours."Sasuke explained as he saw the raven haired girl purk up with excitment."R-really!?"Sasuke noded."Yes!"she jumped up happly hugging him roughly."But on one condition,you have to give me cupcakes in exchange for doing you chores."He continued with a smirk on his face."DEAL!~lets get to work!"Kagome happly agreed as they hoped to the first chore on the list.'Clean out the shrine.'Kagome had swept up the wooden floors,while sasuke had polished the goushinboku statue in the center of the soon as they got done with that,they moved on to the next thing.'clean out the shed.'So they had gotten to quick work cleaning out the had dusted off everthing while sasuke being the man he is, did all the heavy third thing witch was the last chore on the list was:'Bild soutas tree house.'So they did,they had gotten "Sweet! we got everything done within half the day!Thank you soo much sasuke-san!"Kagome cheered with glee." welcome."The uchiha spoke."Well,lets make those sure do deserv them for all our hard work."she chirped."heh,yes we do."He smirked they made their sweet cupcakes and had day was finally over and the sun was had both fallen next day sasuke had told kagome he had to leave."Oh...you have to go?"She questioned saddness lacing her had felt bad after seeing her sad face."Yes.I'm afraid i must leave.I can't stay here forever."He spoke sadly hugging her."Well if your going to leave atleast take these with had given him a container full of cupcakes and a locket with a picture of them together in it.(They had alot of fun messing with the camra )He looked at the locket then smiled."Thank you..kagome-san."He whisperd as he kissed her on the forehead walking out the door,his cat ears went down in was going to miss the raven haired girl."Goodbye.."Kagome whisperd as she saw sasuke walk was gone...


End file.
